Alex And The New Girl
by allievamp
Summary: Alex meets someone different.


Alex And The New Girl

As Alex walked through the bar she didn't notice any new faces; she then went to the main bar area. She ordered Vodka on the rocks. She grabbed the drink then left the bar. She quickly downed her drink then placed it on the tray of a passing waitress. When she saw Piper she thought about buying her a drink. She had seen her a few times in the bar noticing that she was a cute blonde but she screamed hoity toity WASP bitch. She also seemed to be straight because she saw her staring at some guys for most of the night. _"Maybe, She could be a good person to use. Who knows I could turn her lesbian for me. It wouldn't be the first time"_ Alex thought.

As she walked to the bathroom to clean up before starting her pursuit of that chick Piper she crashed into a small body frame. She went to yell at the person when she noticed a small dirty blonde, green eyed girl she had never seen before on the floor from the collision. "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't see you." Said the mystery girl. "Oh No It's Ok I was in the wrong I didn't pay attention to where I was walking." Alex responded in kind. "Here let me help you up." Alex said as she held out her hand to the girl. "Oh thank you." The girl replied as she grabbed her hand then Alex hoisted her up. "I'm Allie. What's your name?" Asked the girl. "I'm Alex. Nice to meet you." Responded Alex as she shook the Allie's hand that she still held. "Likewise Alex." Blushed Allie.

Alex noticed Allie started tearing up in front of her as she let her hand go. "What's wrong Allie?" "Nothing Alex. I'm fine." "You don't look fine Allie." "It's nothing really. Just some drama." "Hey, You can tell me what's wrong. I've been told I'm a good listener." "Ok. Well I just got dumped by my girlfriend Jade; she won't let me into our apartment even though we co-own it. I also just got fired from my job because Jade was my boss. So I am girlfriendless, houseless, jobless, and these are the only clothes I have now." She ranted as she gestured to herself. "Well I can help you with those things. If you are willing to trust me, Are you?" Alex asked her. "Oddly enough, Yes. I trust you. How could you help me though?" She looked at Alex skeptically. "You will have to see ok. First where do you live?" "13250 at 112th and Broadway." "Ok I will get stuff together then you are going to show me how to get there from here alright." "Ok let me grab my jacket then fix my tab." "Grab your jacket but don't worry about your tab. I own the bar so your debt is squared away." "O-o-okay, Give me a sec." Allie responded.

Alex looked at the bartender after walking up to him before starting a conversation "I'm closing down Lala, can I trust you to lock up?" "It's only 11 why are we closing down so early. Of course you can trust me to lock up. I have worked here since the first day you opened which was 5 years ago. So yes you can trust me. God what's a bitch got to do to earn some respect." He responded. "Thank you also because I have to help someone; I will most likely take all night." "Okay but we are going to lose some serious profits." He looked at her with a fake heartbroken look on his face. "This means you can go home early to have fun with your boyfriend Raphael correct." "Touché." He smiled then started closing down. On the intercom he told everyone it was time to leave there was an emergency with the owner so they were closing down for the night.

Alex walked over to where Allie was asking if she had everything. She nodded at Alex as they walked to the parking lot. Allie's eyes grew wide when she saw the Harley Davidson 100 year anniversary celebrations bike painted in blood red with matte black where there should be chrome. "Oh my God. I don't know what's hotter the bike or the owner. She thought. "Well I can give you multiple orgasms until all you think about is my head between your legs while the bike can only give you a pleasurable hum between them." Responded Alex. "Oh My God that was not meant to be said out loud." Said a blushing Allie. Alex just smirked.

Alex climbed on the bike while Allie got on behind her holding on to her waist. Alex turned around to ask Allie how to get to her house. Allie told her, when Alex turned back around Allie gripped her waist putting her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex started the bike then rode out of the parking lot. She made her way to Allie's house parking in front of the nice apartment building. When she got off she helped Allie from the bike; they walked up to the door. Allie opened the door with her card then they went up passing the receptionist who looked at them oddly.

They went in the elevator as Allie pressed the button for the 4th floor when they got to the 4th floor Allie walked to 4B with Alex trailing behind. Alex noticed a for sale sign on 4A and took it down. She knocked on 4B then waited. A decent looking girl opened the door. She had long black hair, blue eyes and was almost as tall as Alex's own 6ft 8 height. "Can I help you?" Jade asked while eyeing the cleavage Alex's dress showed. "Hi, I'm new to the building I was wondering if I could borrow your phone I need to call the land lord I have no power for some reason." Sure come in." "Oh thank you. You're a life saver." "It's no problem I swear." Alex walked in and spun Jade to the wall. "I just need a teensy-weensy favor before I call though." "Oh yeah, What does a sexy woman like you need?"

Alex took the handcuffs from her purse and cuffed Jade to the radiator. "I need you to stay right here while Allie gets her stuff." "What? What the hell is going on here?" "Oh I'm letting my girlfriend get her stuff so she can come live with me. No big deal. You asked what I needed." "Allie is not your girlfriend I just ended things yesterday." "Hey Allie, Are you my girlfriend or no? Am I just delusional?" Allie walked into view "Alex, Baby we both know you're not delusional. You are, however, an amazing girlfriend." "Aww thanks Babe you're so sweet." "No Problem baby as long as you can make it up to me tonight." "You know I can." Alex and Allie bantered as Jade got increasingly pissed. "Allie you lying whore what happened to you not wanting to have sex until marriage. This is why Sydney is such a better girlfriend. At least she put out." Jade spit at them. Alex fixed her with a glare then told Allie to get everything she owned.

Allie packed up her stuff in some suitcases then looked at Alex. "The bed is mine as is the T.V. and gaming system." "Ok give a second to make a call." Alex responded. Alex was on the phone for a few minutes; when she got off she looked at Allie saying "Give them 10 minutes then we can get the rest." Allie nodded. Ten minutes later a knock on the door is heard; when Alex opens the door 10 guys walk in. Alex tells Allie to show them what's hers then get out of their way. After 30 minutes all of Allie's stuff is out also it is packed in a moving truck. Alex tells Allie to go downstairs then wait for her.

After she leaves Alex walks over to Jade. She leans in close to Jade "If you ever come near Allie again I will hurt you ok. Am I understood?" Alex whispered into her ear. Jade nodded her head. Alex leaned back, gave Jade her cellphone then looked at her. She placed the key just out of Jade's reach. "If you want out, call your girl Sydney and see if she will let you out." Alex looked at her then left. Alex got downstairs to see Allie was waiting by the door. She grabbed Allie's hand then got on her bike, she texted the driver to follow her as Allie got on the bike. She rode her bike to a warehouse where she opened the garage door into a large storage area.

She told the men to wait a second. She parked the bike as she opened the elevator telling Allie to follow her. She walked out into the living room with its matching cream leather sofa, chair, and love seat. There was also a cherry coffee table in the middle of the room with a matching entertainment system holding an 80inch television with a PS4 and PS4 move capabilities. There were matching bookcases lined with games and movies on one side and a mini library to the other side. She walked to a door then pulled it open. It was empty except for a door on the other side of them. "This is your room, I am going to have them put your stuff in here and have you supervise them so it is set up how you want. If you need anything I will be on the couch reading so just come and get me." Alex told Allie rapidly. "O-o-okay." Allie responded.

Alex had the men come in as Allie directed them to where everything was supposed to go. After they were done Allie unpacked her clothes then looked through the door; inside was a fully equipped bathroom with double vanities and a separate shower and tub with jets in the tub and three different showerheads: A rain head, a multifunction head, and a handheld shower head. Allie also noticed the mirror stretching from one end of the room to the other. There was also a linen closet with towels and under the sink were shampoo and conditioner plus a toothbrush and toothpaste. Allie grabbed some clothes then jumped in the shower taking only 10 minutes to wash and condition her hair. She quickly brushed her teeth as she dressed in her Star wars pajama shorts and Darth Vader tank top. She dried her hair on the dryer she found then went into the living room.

Alex looked up smiling when she saw her. "I like the pajamas very Sci-Fi." Alex drawled. Allie blushed thanking her. "Alex thank you for doing all of this but you didn't have to." "I know but I wanted to." "Why help me I'm not special?" "Except that you are special. You intrigue me." "Thank you Alex I won't be staying long." "Stay as long as you want." "Just until I get back on my feet." Allie used a firm tone with Alex. Alex nodded then pulled Allie towards her until she was laid against Alex's chest with her back facing her.

"Let's watch a movie." "Ok" "How about Inescapable, that lesbian movie on Netflix." Allie smiled in agreement. As they were watching the movie Allie started to snuggle into Alex until they are laying down spooning. Allie falls asleep after a little while as she turns in her sleep to face Alex. Alex notices her then smiles before kissing her forehead only to pick her up bridal style. As she sleeps Allie mumbles, suddenly Alex hears "I want the puppy…. It's a little Pitbull… Aww… Alex will you give me the puppy… I'll give you a kiss… Please… Alex laughs softly opening the door to Allie's new room then lays her on the bed. She tucks her in as she turns to leave her room she feels a hand on her wrist as Allie mumbles again "No stay… You promised…" Alex smiles as she gets in the bed scooting until she is pressed against Allie as she soon falls asleep.

In the morning Alex wakes first noticing that it is only 8am. She quietly gets out of bed making a quick call. When she hears the bell she goes downstairs to greet the person. "Everything you need is in the basket. Here you go." Alex is handed the bundle before slowly goes upstairs to tie a bow around the bundle then softly walking into Allie's room. "Allie, it's time to wake up. Allie" Allie's eyes slowly open as she smiles she sees Alex as she realizes it wasn't a dream. "I got you a present" Allie looks up. "Oooo, What is it?" Alex pulls the bundle from behind her back; Allie squeals. "Oh it's a Pitbull puppy." Allie beams from happiness. She stands up walking over to Alex.

She puts the puppy on the floor then puts her arms around Alex's neck kissing her deeply. Alex soon kisses her even deeper by flicking her tongue against Allie's lips as Allie opens them. Alex starts to explore her mouth. Allie moans deeply into her mouth as she starts to walk backwards with Alex attached to her lips. Allie pulls Alex on the bed with her unbuttoning Alex's night shirt. She gets her shirt undone to find that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Allie cups Alex breasts softly flicking her nipple with her thumbs. Alex moans pulling away, Allie starts kissing as well as nipping at her neck. Alex whimpers when Allie nips her pulse point then licks it lightly. Alex pulls at Allie's shirt; when Allie sits back Alex pulls the shirt off of her.

Allie pushes Alex to lie down on the bed; she pulls Alex's panties off of her then down her long legs. "Allie, Take off your shorts please. You're wearing too many clothes right now." Alex gasped out. Allie pulls off her own shorts then sits back on her haunches to stare at Alex as she looks at her through half lidded eyes. Allie leaned down as she kissed Alex deeply when Alex suddenly flipped them over. Alex shifted so her thigh was pressed between Allie's thighs. "Alex I want you to fuck me please." "I want you to scream my name. I want you to understand that you're mine now." "Alex. Please. I need." Allie was losing control as Alex slid her thigh across Allie's pussy, pressing into her clit. Allie grabbed Alex's neck kissing her to try to keep control of herself. Alex pulled away starting to kiss Allie's neck then after a minute she lightly bit Allie's ear whispering into her ear. "I want you to come right now Allie." Allie felt herself thrown off the edge as she screamed "ALEX!" when she was able to calm down she looked at Alex who had a smug look on her face.

Allie looked at her as she smirked; Alex looked confused until she had Allie flip them over so Allie was on top. "I want to taste you." Allie whispered into Alex's ear. Alex moaned as Allie kissed her quickly then started kissing down her body. She paid attention to her nipples as well as Alex's breathing when she did certain things like nipping at her ribs. She kissed her thighs, outer lips, kissing down her legs. She stopped at her knees then came back up as her hands kneaded the flesh around her hips and ass. "Allie please, Stop teasing me." Alex moaned out. "All you had to do was ask." Allie smirked before slowly licking from Alex's entrance to her clit before repeatedly licking her clit in fast and hard strokes. She then took one hand as she started teasing Alex's entrance before entering her first with one finger then quickly using two. As she pumped her hand she licked Alex's clit harder as she used her free hand to hold down Alex's hips. "Oh God, Harder." Alex moaned out. "I'm not God but I can go harder." Allie smirked then started licking faster and pumping her hand harder until Alex was a moaning uncontrollably. "Come for me Alex. Right now." Allie said as she curled her fingers, just right, in Alex causing her to scream. "ALLIE!"

Alex looked at Allie with a smile then got up. She kissed Allie as she walked over to where her shirt was to put it back on. Allie went to her dresser then grabbed a robe. After she put it on she remembered the puppy. She noticed that the puppy was a small black Pitbull with bright blue eyes and it was a girl. Allie decided to name her Sapphire then she placed the puppy in the cushioned basket. Alex watches this all with a smile on her face waiting until Allie has put down her puppy then she spins her towards her chest. "You are amazing, beautiful, also good morning." Alex told her then she kissed her. "I am going to make us some breakfast. You need to get dressed in something nice we have an interview to get you to." Alex stated before walking off. "What do you consider nice?" Allie asked to her retreating form. "A pants suit or a conservative dress if you own one." Alex answered. "Thank you" Allie responded.

As Allie got dressed Alex was making breakfast singing Nickelback as she went along. Allie came out of her room asking if what she was wearing was good. Alex nodded as she put the eggs in the pan to start cooking. As she finished squeezing oranges the eggs finished as well. She grabbed two cups as well as two plates. She pulled out the salt and pepper to finish it off. She handed Allie a plate as she sat down to eat. Allie took a bite then moaned at the taste. "These are delicious Alex. What did you use in them? I taste: cheddar cheese, oregano, fresh garlic, salt, a hint of onion powder, butter, ooo and some rosemary. What is that other taste though, it's different? It's metallicy as well as spicy. Did you use a cast iron pan?" Allie questioned Alex after swallowing the food. Alex started laughing before answering. "I don't have to tell you what's in them do I? You have an amazing ability to figure it out on your own." Allie just blushed as she finished her food. After finishing her eggs she drank her juice until Alex finished as well.

"Alex, before we go I have to tell you something. It is kind of important." "What is it? "Well first I have never had a regular job like most other people. Working for Jade was my first normal job." "What do you normally do?" "I used to smuggle goods as well as people in and out of countries. I was a natural or so I was told." Allie breathed a deep sigh waiting for the yelling to start. "No way." Alex responded. "Yes way" Allie replied. "That is good news. I have needed a new smuggler. I was going to use some girl at the bar Pippy or Piper was her name. I wasn't sure I could trust her. But now I can have you be my smuggler. You don't have to do anything dangerous. It is just money we are getting in and out of certain countries. Oh this is amazing news Allie." Alex giggled then just beamed at Allie. "What do you do Alex? You make lots of money, but what do you do?" Asked Allie. "I am a lesbian heroin dealer. I deal to multiple countries and people so yes I make a lot of money." "Ok. I can see it." "So will you take the job?" "Yes, I will take the job." "Oh thank god." "Do you need any references before we start?" "Do you have any?" "I have one." "Ok, what is it?" "Have you ever heard of the Blonde Mouse?" "Yeah she is the best smuggler in the past ten years but she dropped off the radar about a year ago. I tried to have her work for me but her boss at the time was very protective. Why?" "I am the Blonde Mouse." "Really!?" "Yeah." "Oh My God, you are the Blonde Mouse? That is so cool. I love your work just so you know. Like the time you managed to smuggle $2,000,000 worth of diamonds through 8 countries with customs searching all of your stuff and patting you down. Where did you hide those diamonds?" "Fake hair. That was one of the harder jobs I've done but only because I hate fake hair." Alex looked at Allie with hero worship obvious in her eyes.

Allie looked around the kitchen noticing the stainless steel double oven with a glass top burner set under the copper range hood, the double door refrigerator, the granite counter tops with cherry cabinets, also she noticed that the table they were sitting at was granite topped but the base was also cherry wood. The chair she was in was actually a cushioned bench with cream leather cushions and a cherry wood base. Alex caught her attention because she was the most attractive thing in the house. Alex smiled at her before her phone went off making them both jump. "Give me one minute." Alex asked of Allie. Allie just nodded head.

Allie heard Alex talking catching pieces of her conversation.

It looks like I don't need your help getting a new mule. I have someone that will be perfect. I have the blonde mouse. I know right. It's amazing. I'm glad I can be of service. Have a good day Kubra.


End file.
